


Hollywood Actor

by xmyp



Series: JooMi Series [3]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mir helps Joon run through his new script, it can also be considered part three of the JooMi trilogy, as this is the plot that I had intended to use for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Actor

“Cheolyong-ah!” Joon calls through the apartment. Mir’s head pops out of a room down the hall promptly.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Joon marches over to the other until they stand just a few inches away from each other. “Do you want to run through my lines with me?” His voice holds no room for negatives as he holds up a pack of papers.  
  
Mir looks between his hyung’s serious face and the pamphlet.   
  
“Araseo.. who do I get to be?!”  
  
Joon smirks in response before shoving the maknae into the room and locking the door behind them.  
  
  
Joon’s hand plants firmly on the wall next to Mir’s head, the fingers of his other hand pressing under Mir’s chin, lifting the younger’s face. Mir bites his lip to keep from laughing as he forgets his line for umpteenth time.   
  
Joon lets his arms drop with a frustrated sigh. “Yah! Take this seriously!”  
  
“Mianhe, hyung. I’ll try harder.”  
  
“Aigoo,” Joon starts, picking up his script and laying down on the bed, putting the pack of papers over his face. “You only have to say one word, one word and you ‘forget it’.” The elder kicks his feet in annoyance. “You can run through the streets of Japan screaming ‘AISHTERU’ but you can’t help me this one time and say,” He pauses and lowers his voice to a husky whisper, “’Saranghae.’”  
  
“Hyung! There’s more to the line than that.”   
  
Joon stands abruptly holding the script out and stabbing it with his pointer finger. “’Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae!’” He puts the page directly in front of Mir. “It says ‘Sa-rang-hae’.”  
  
“Oh!” Mir backs himself into the wall again, “let’s try again! One more time, ne hyung?”  
  
Joon eyes him wearily, “No, I don’t think th—“  
  
“Please? One more time.”  
  
Joon relents, tossing the script aside again and moving to stand in front of the younger, Mir’s head dropping as he reassumes his previous stance. Joon follows suit, putting his hand on the wall and slumping forward. His fingers twitch briefly before he lifts them to the underside of Mir’s chin, pulling it up until their eyes connect. Joon watches Mir expectantly, the other not smiling for once.  
  
“Saranghae,” the maknae says softly. Joon starts to say his line before the other speaks again, “Saranghae.”  
  
Joon growls in frustration, “This isn’t the time to joke around.”  
  
“I’m not… I love you.” Mir pushes the other’s hand away and leans forward from the wall, capturing the other’s slack lips in a quick kiss, one of his hands moving to the back of Joon’s neck while the other wraps around his back, pulling him close.  
  
Joon stares at him wide-eyed, his heart racing a mile a minute. It was a kissing scene, but he didn’t expect the other to actually kiss him. Mir bites Joon’s lip and the elder panics, attempting to pull away despite the maknae’s firm grip.  
  
A muffled whimper escapes Joon’s throat from the treatment to his lips and then his eyes close as Mir’s tongue slips into his mouth, flicking just above his teeth. Mir breaks away just as Joon starts to kiss back.   
  
“Was that better?” the younger asks with a hopeful smile.  
  
Joon stammers for words before settling for ‘perfect’, his lips immediately pressing against the others again, his tongue delving into Mir’s mouth and eliciting a gasp from the younger.  
  
In a mess of tangled limbs they move to the bed, losing articles of clothing along the way.   
  
Hours later finds them sprawled on the bed, panting and exhausted, lazy smiles playing on their lips. Mir moves his aching limbs to curl up next to his hyung, his arm thrown haphazardly over Joon’s chest, his face buried into Joon’s neck. “That was fun.”  
  
Joon hums in agreement, twisting to face the rapper, further tangling their legs and arms. “We should really go through the script again though. The reading is tomorrow,” Joon says between soft kisses from his younger lover.  
  
“Ani~” Mir whines.  
  
“Come on,” Joon pleads halfheartedly. “I’ll be the girl this time.”  
  
Mir cracks an eye open in interest.  
  
“’Oppa~ Saranghae’~” Joon says in a feminine tone. Mir snorts in laughter. “And you can be all serious and slam me into a wall and yell at me and then… we can have a repeat performance,” Joon says, sliding a hand up the other’s back, making Mir shiver.  
  
“Araseo, araseo,” Mir says, amused by his hyung’s enthusiasm for playing a girl’s role and deciding that he was tapping in to some strange fetish that he didn’t know the other had.  
  
Joon scrambled out of bed at the affirmative, dragging the other along with him. After running through the lines and the heated kiss once more, they didn’t make it to the bed this time. Instead, Mir had Joon bent at the waist and propped against a wall, pounding into him with as much strength as he could muster until they both came again and collapsed in a heap of limbs once more.  
  
Mir could hear Joon mumble something about skirts and next time before the elder nodded off. Mir smirked to himself, almost delighted to find out this kink and thinking of all the ways he could exploit it.  
  
He had a feeling this wasn’t the last time they would be roleplaying, and he was sure he was going to help his hyung read his scripts from then on.


End file.
